


it's all a game of this or that

by couldaughter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ray is Oblivious, actually everyone is oblivious EXCEPT michael and gavin, i'm so ashamed of myself, it's a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray shakes his head. “Whatever, dude, I don’t want to think about you naked, that is literally the exact opposite of a turn on.”</p><p>“A turn off?” Gavin doesn’t turn away from the screen but Ray can feel his smug grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all a game of this or that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/gifts).



Everyone figures something is up the day Gavin walks into the office without a trace of scrag on his chin.

“Yeah, it was pissing off the ball and chain, y’know? Gotta make some sacrifices for a good shag.” Gavin grins at Ray, who was the first to cave and ask about it, and then turns back to failing spectacularly at the Impossible Game. He’s even worse than Michael, if that’s possible after three years.

Ray shakes his head. “Whatever, dude, I don’t want to think about you naked, that is literally the exact opposite of a turn on.”

“A turn off?” Gavin doesn’t turn away from the screen but Ray can feel his smug grin.

“More like a fuck off,” Ray says, flipping him off before moving out to find snacks.

Michael brushes past him in the doorway. “I see you finally got rid of your fucking face pubes, dude.”

Whatever is said next, Ray misses it. Pop tarts are so much more important than Michael Jones and Gavin Fucking Free.

\-----------------------------------

The next day the team is recording the next Let’s Play Minecraft. Gavin and Geoff spent about five weeks on this map, on and off, and it is, in Michael’s words ‘not a complete fucking waste of time.’ Which is basically Michael-speak for ‘Holy shit, dudes, this is fucking cool.’

It’s a replica of Middle Earth. They are going to attempt to recreate the plot of the Fellowship of the Ring, hopefully without killing each other along the way, and Michael and Gavin have decided between themselves that no matter what fucking role Geoff assigns them, they are born to be Frodo and Samwise.

Except apparently this is the version of Fellowship of the Ring where Frodo really wants to fucking devastate Samwise. Seriously. When will Michael stop wanting to kill Gavin in Minecraft.

“This is like some kind of really fucked up foreplay,” says Ryan, after the fifteenth time Frodo pushes Samwise off a cliff. “Is this how you get horny, Michael, seriously.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, dickface.” Michael grins slightly maniacally. 

Gavin sighs audibly.

Ryan raises an eyebrow. Tragically, it wasn’t recorded in the Let’s Play but it absolutely went down as one of the most incredulous eyebrow raises in history.

Gavin puts his feet in Michael’s lap and to everyone’s surprise Michael just pats his ankle and goes back to yelling at Ray through the microphone.

\------------------------------------

It, whatever it is, starts happening a lot. Gavin’s feet are in Michael’s lap pretty much 24/7 as far as the team can tell, and Michael has stopped being so obviously aggressive towards him to the point it could be classed as affectionate. Lindsay swears up and down she saw Michael pet Gavin’s hair one time but no one believes her.

Very early one morning after a marathon gaming session Ray wakes up on the sofa to discover Michael and Gavin laying on the floor in a complicated looking tangle. He sighs, rolls over to face the back of the sofa, and goes back to sleep.

\-------------------------------------

Michael is late for a meeting and when he finally rushes in there's no space left around the table. He doesn't seem that worried by it, though, which is explained when he takes a running jump and lands on Gavin’s lap.

Everyone shares a significant look over their heads.

“Dude, your knees are fucking bony.” Michael grouses, shifting slightly.

Gavin shrugs. “S’your fault if you get bruises on your bum.”

Michael plants an exaggerated wet kiss on his cheek. There's a smacking sound as well, possibly added for effect. Gavin wipes away the saliva with a disgusted expression which only barely hides the smile that’s trying to spread across his face.

Ray looks at the ceiling, as if to say ‘What the fuck is my life.’

\-----------------------------------

As it turns out, to Ray’s eternal despair, Michael and Gavin have actually been dating for months.

“Uh, guys,” says Michael when Ray walks in on him and Gavin making out on the sofa. “We’ve been dating for like, weeks, how the fuck did you not notice.”

Ray stares at him. His brain is currently rebooting to assimilate this change to its essential code. He shakes his head a little. “Michael, you’re a fucking asshole. Gavin is a freak with weird boundaries.”

“Yeah,” Gavin says from his perch on the arm of the sofa. “We’re obv perfect for each other.”

Michael gives him a smile that makes Ray kind of want to throw up, but also go and frolic in a meadow and maybe make daisy chains. Fuck Michael Jones, seriously. Except, wow, maybe not, thinks Ray as he realises the implications of what Gavin and Michael were doing on (and _to_ ) the sofa.

He leaves before he gets scarred for a second time, but just as he turns to close the door he catches a glimpse of Gavin landing in Michael’s lap with a soft smile that intensifies Ray’s urge to frolic and lay in a cornfield under the stars.

The next time they do a video livestream, Gavin runs in late, kisses Michael square on the mouth, and then sits on his lap for the entire stream. Ray imagines the internet explodes, but considering he had to leave the room after the stream to go and lie down for a while he really can’t be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> i squarely lay the blame for this on twitter, which peer pressured me into watching achievement hunter and then into reading like, 200k of michael/gavin fic in the space of about 36 hours.
> 
> so, like, sorry if the characterisation is terrible, i do not have much experience here beyond 'michael is angry' and 'gavin is really english (ayyyy, same gavin).'
> 
> title is from fall out boy's hum hallelujah


End file.
